bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiseman's Return
Plot Intro Scene (Long) Theme Song Jinx and Omega Hydranoid will revive the Coredegon in his human form "Wiseman", with the ability card. (Jinx): I'll resurrect the Wiseman, he will return. Bakugan Brawl!(throws a darkus Bakugan) Bakugan Stand!(Hydranoid stands) Rise, Darkus Omega Hydranoid! Hydranoid flies out of the purple glow on the ground and roars. (Hydranoid): Wiseman, the fallen villain will return to life, mistress Jinx. (Jinx): Ability Activate!(ability glows) Dark Resurrection Dimension! Hydranoid resurrects the Wiseman, just in human form instead of Mechtogan form, with the Dark Resurrection Dimension, Wiseman has returned. (Wiseman): What? Who am I? (Jinx): Ha ha ha! Welcome to the Interspace, the Mechtogan will return, the Dreadeon, the Slycerak, the Exostriker, and the Mandibor, with them we will conquer the Earth together with our army, our big army. (Wiseman): Who are you? (Jinx): My name is Jinx, I am your mistress now, call me "mistress Jinx". (Wiseman): I have no mistress, my name is Wiseman, I don't need to be Coredegon, now I am the new doom being, I am the pure doom. (Jinx): Yes, Wiseman. But now you have a mistress, and that's ME!!! (Wiseman): Mistress Jinx, I never thought I'd have a master like a girl, if you are my mistress, but what are your orders? (Jinx): Good question, but I order you to work to me. (Wiseman): Hmph! Dreadeon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor will return to life, maybe I'll form them the new Mechtogan Destroyer, I'll put a name of "Dreadeon Destroyer", different than the Mechtavius Destroyer. (Jinx): Yes, they'll return. Ability Activate!(ability glows) Dark Resurrection Dimension! Hydranoid resurrects the four Mechtogan: Dreadeon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor with Dark Resurrection Dimension. Hydranoid phases and Jinx catches him. Dreadeon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor have returned. (Wiseman): Hey, they are back, I'm thinking in forming the four Mechtogan to be the Dreadeon Destroyer. (Jinx): I have the best idea, why don't choose the Kha'rall for them? (Dreadeon): The Kha'rall? (Slycerak): What does it suppose to mean? (Exostriker): We've returned! (Mandibor): I am just the Mechtogan, I think Kha'rall is the our slaves that we suppose. (Kar'lloz): Actually, we are Kha'rall, I am the master of all the Kha'rall, I am the Komand'r Kar'lloz. (Krawwl): We are not slaves of the Mechtogan, actually we are the masters of our own army, of all six attributes. (Jinx): Dreadeon, you'll be master Krawwl's Mechtogan. Slycerak, you'll be master Blave's Mechtogan. Exostriker, you'll be master Luxine's Mechtogan. And finally you, Mandibor, you'll be master Wes' Mechtogan. (Wiseman): Right, I will form four Mechtogan after Kha'rall having them as their Mechtogan. If it is necessary, I will form them later to be the Mechtogan Destroyer to the war against our enemies. (Kar'lloz): Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! It will be so EASY!!! We will be the strogest warriors of the doom! When the Kha'rall are planning the Interspace takeover, with the big army, the Brawlers and the Knights were burying Alice in the cemetery, Daisy will help them, switching Alice in the team of Battle Brawlers, being of the team of New Battle Brawlers. (Daisy): We will brawl by Alice, I hope her death hasn't been in vain. (Shun): Snif... ...snif... snif... (Shun crying) (Dan): Damn! We'll avenge Alice's death, we will defeat the Team Omega and the Kha'rall, they are of the evil, they are dangerous, we'll show them we are able to brawl against them. (Bryce): Yes, Dan. Alice sacrificed her life to save us, Phantom Rider went alone to face his old rivals who are the Kha'rall. End Scene (Dan): We will do everything, guys, By Alice! (Runo): By Alice! (Marucho): By Alice! (Julie): By Alice! (Shun): By Alice! (Bryce): By Alice! (Sean): By Alice! (Caleb): By Alice! (Liam): By Alice! (Ellie): By Alice! (Lukas): By Alice! (Brawlers and Knights): BY ALICE!!! (Daisy): Yes, I am one of the New Battle Brawlers, my new friends are of the team of New Battle Brawlers, as I have the Clayf, they have the Apollonir, the Lars Lion, the Frosch and the Oberus, five of us have the five Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia: Apollonir, Lars Lion, Frosch, Clayf and Oberus. the four brawlers are: Roni Masami, the Apollonir's partner, Jin Koru, the Lars Lion's partner, Machuro Karumura, the Frosch's partner, and Sheena Vee, the Oberus' partner. (Bryce): Yes, they are the new partners of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, but Alice was Exedra's partner. (Daisy): Yes, she was. Now Alice died, we will make the bad guys pay for her. You know, the New Battle Brawlers are the adults, beyond me. The Battle Brawlers, the Mechtanium Knights and Daisy go to the Interspace that was invaded by the Kha'rall and the Team Omega, unfortunately Phantom Rider lost to the Komand'r Kar'lloz. Now, Phantom Rider was caught by the invaders to the Kha'rall prison. (Kar'lloz): As Dreadeon and the other three Mechtogan are back, I'll summon my Mechtogan, the mighty Neon Vladstrike. Komand'r Kar'lloz summons the Neon Vladstrike. Neon Vladstrike appears in the Interspace. (Neon Vladstrike): I am the Mechtogan, my name is Neon Vladstrike. (Vladitor): Excellent, the our Mechtogan arrived to us! Ha ha ha ha ha!!! (Kar'lloz): Now the Interspace will become our castle of Kha'rall. Komand'r Kar'lloz transforms the Infinity Interspace into Kha'rall Castle. (Kar'lloz): Meet, the Kha'rall Castle, the castle of all the Kha'rall. (Jinx): Maybe I should revive Anubias and Sellon too, Omega Hydranoid's ability will do it, I'll resurrect them. Bakugan Brawl!(throws a darkus Bakugan) Bakugan Stand!(Hydranoid stands) Rise, Darkus Omega Hydranoid! Hydranoid flies out of the purple glow on the ground and roars. (Jinx): Ability Activate!(ability glows) Dark Resurrection Dimension! Hydranoid resurrects Anubias and Sellon with the Dark Resurrection Dimension, Hydranoid phases and Jinx catches him. Anubias and Sellon have returned. (Anubias): Where are we? (Sellon): I returned to life, I never thought I'd stay in the Earth again, so alive. Is that you, Anubias? (Anubias): Sellon, you returned to me. (Sellon): You are also back beyond me. (Wiseman): Anubias and Sellon, eh? Welcome to the Kha'rall Castle. Before. it was the Interspace, the mistress Jinx resurrected me, I am back, now I am the master of you two. (Anubias): I know Mag Mel was our antique master, but are you our master? (Wiseman): Yes, boy. I am your master. (Sellon): Oh yeah, master Wiseman, I heard you were saying to us. (Kar'lloz): I am the Komand'r Kar'lloz, the mighty master of all the Kha'rall. (Vladitor): And I am his Guardian Bakugan, the Darkus Razen Vladitor! (Wiseman): I want the new Bakugan, the new Darkus Betadron will be different than the antique one, Fury has created me, and he also created three Mechtogan, the Slycerak, the Exostriker and the Mandibor, now they and Dreadeon are of the Kha'rall. (Krawwl): I have the Mechtogan called "Dreadeon"! (Blave): I have the Mechtogan called "Slycerak"! (Luxine): I have the Mechtogan called "Exostriker"! (Wes): I have the Mechtogan called "Mandibor"! (Anubias): The four Mechtogan, three Mechtogan created by Fury, and one Mechtogan who was used by our antique master Mag Mel. But who is Fury? (Sellon): I don't know who the Fury is. (Wiseman): Fools! Fury died, you do NOT understand, I'll have the new Betadron. The antique Betadron also died, he has turned good in the end before his death, this time, the new Betadron will be EVIL!!! The mistress Jinx revived you both. (Anubias and Sellon): Yes, master Wiseman! (Kar'lloz): The children we catch to take them to the Kha'rall prison, along side Phantom Rider, so all of them will go to the prison to join him there. Suddenly the kids and the Phantom Rider are in the prison now. The Brawlers, the Knights and Daisy arrived too late to the Interspace. Now, the Infinity Interspace became the Kha'rall Castle. (Daisy): What is this weird castle? (Lukas): I don't know, I think the castle is very old. (Bryce): Wait, it's a trap, I suppose that the Kha'rall are there in the castle. (Sean): I never saw this castle before, Aranaut and I will face the trap. (Bryce): Sean, wait a minute. It's probably dangerous, we don't know that it'll really happen so bad. (Daisy): No, we don't know anything that will happen or not the danger. End Scene Anubias and Sellon turn theirselves into their human forms, and they come to see the Brawlers, the Knights and Daisy. (Anubias): Ha ha ha, we meet again, you punks! (Sellon): We are back!!! (Shun): Sellon, are you alive? Impossible! (Sellon): Hmph! Impossible, eh? No no, actually it was possible that I am really revived, due to the mistress Jinx. (Anubias): Sellon is right, as coincidence, I am also revived by the mistress Jinx. (Dan): You two again? Oh no! Jinx resurrected you, when I catch her, she will see who commands here! (Sellon): Ha ha ha! If you brawl against mistress Jinx, you'll have to fight me first, mano on mano! No one will help you, NO ONE!!! The field in the castle entrance turns into the normal arena. (Dan): Gate Card, set! (Dan throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and a red flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Drago stands.) Go, Pyrus Neo Blitz Dragonoid! Drago flies out of the red glow on the ground and roars. (Sellon): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (A Ventus Jetro stands) Rise, Ventus Jetro! Jetro screeches. (Drago): Jetro? Dan, this Bakugan that the Sellon is using, I'll face him! (Dan): Hey, Sellon. You lost the Spyron. (Sellon): Fool, I don't need the foolish Spyron, I am using one of the Ventus Bakugan, some lizard man gave him to me, take this! (Dan): Oh yeah? Drago is the strongest Bakugan who I have. (Anubias): Sellon fighting the Dan Kuso, the master Wiseman will have the most powerful Bakugan as the new Betadron soon. (Shun): I don't believe Sellon has returned together with Anubias. (Daisy): Sellon and Anubias, that's new. (Julie): Yes, sister. They are of evil, they died, but now they are revived. (Sellon): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Wings Storm Cannon! Jetro fires green energy from his eyes, with bird's feathers, in Drago's direction. (Drago): Ouch! It hurts, the bird wing feathers hurt. Dan, do something! (Dan): Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Dual Barnum! Drago's wings emit fire and it comes together. Drago releases the fire; blasting it at Jetro. (Sellon): Not so fast! Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Spiral Shield! Jetro puts his hands up and a translucent green shield forms around him. Dual Barnum hits the Shield and blocks it. Dual Barnum stops and Jetro drops the shield. (Sellon): Ha ha ha ha ha!!! You foolish, I have a special battle gear that I have to my Jetro. Sellon touches the crystal in her BDDS, given by Jinx to her, as if pressing buttons. (Sellon's BDDS; readying a Battle Gear): Ready,Sellon Gear Gun. (Sellon): Battle Gear, Boost! Sellon Gear Gun lands on Jetro's back and opens. Sellon Gear Gun appears on Jetro in a blaze of green light. This Sellon Gear Gun matches Jetro in it's tan color and has copper highlights. (Sellon): Battle Gear Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Sellon Gear Gun Explosion! Sellon Gear Gun's barrels spin and it starts exploding with the shoot. (Dan): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Blitz Reflector! Drago grunts and puts up his shield. Sellon Gear Gun Explosion bounces off the shield. (Dan): Now, it's time ti finish this! Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Particle Buster! Drago roars and fires Particle Buster at Jetro. Jetro phases out, defeated. (Sellon's BDDS): Life force zero. (Sellon): NOOOOOO!!!!! You had luck this time, Dan Kuso, next time, NEXT TIME, I'LL HAVE THE REVENGE!!! (Anubias): Congratulations, Dan. You won Sellon, ha ha ha! Welcome to the castle of the Kha'rall. Drago phases and Dan catches him. (Dan): Thank you, but this time, we will go to this castle. The End Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:BMK Episodes